mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Satriale's
'''Satriale's Pork Store '''is an Italian Meat Market located in Elizabeth, New Jersey. It is frequented visited by members of the DiMeo Crime Family, mostly the Soprano Crew. Pre 1970s Satriale's Pork Store was initially owned by Mr. Satriale, a Gambling addict who in the early 70s got into debt with Johnny Boy Soprano due to his Gambling. Satriale either refused to pay the debt, or didn't have enough money, causing Johnny Boy Soprano to cut off Satriale's pinky finger whilst Junior Soprano held him down in the backroom of Satriale's Pork Store. The incident was witnessed by a young Tony Soprano, who was supposed to be waiting in the Car outside. A short time later, due to Mr. Satriale being in debt, Johnny Boy Soprano took over Satriale's Pork Store from Mr. Satriale, reclaiming it as his own. Under the Sopranos Since Johnny Boy Soprano took over the Pork Store, Satriale's has become a popular hang out for members of the DiMeo Crime Family, particularly the Soprano Crew. When Johnny Soprano died in the 1980s, he handed the Pork Store over to his son; Tony Soprano, who has owned it ever since. The outside of the Pork Store is normally littered with members of the Soprano Crew, it is occasionally used for Sit downs such as when Johnny Sack had a sit down with Junior Soprano, but the Pork Store if mostly used for social means. Emil Kolar was killed by Christopher Moltisanti in Satriale's in 1999. Richie Aprile's corpse was later carved up in Satriale's by Christopher Moltisanti and Furio Giunta in 2000. Dominic "Fat Dom" Gamiello, a member of the Lupertazzi Crime Family, was murdered in Satriale's by Silvio Dante and Carlo Gervasi in 2006, Important events that have occurred in the pork store * Tony Soprano witnessed a violent encounter involving Mr. Satriale and his father, leading to his first panic attack later that day. * Christopher Moltisanti shot his first victim, Emil "E-Mail" Kolar, in the rear of the store. * Christopher suffers nightmares about killing Kolar which take place in Satriale's. * After an explosive argument where Brendan Filone tells Tony of his successful hijacking of a Comley Trucking transport truck, a trucking company that just so happens to be owned by Tony's uncle Corrado Soprano, Brendan is picked up and thrown out of the back room and into the kitchen where he rolls over a table of fresh meat chops. * Christopher and Furio Giunta disposed of Richie Aprile's remains by using the meat saw and butchers knives to dismember his body. * Tony and Ralph Cifaretto are forced to make a decision regarding Jackie Aprile, Jr.'s future. * Finn revealed to Tony and other capos and associates his encounter with Vito two years prior where Vito was giving oral sex to a security guard in a car. Finn's story played a pivotal role in determining whether the rumors of Vito's sexuality were factual. * Tony meets with Bobby Baccalieri to discuss the takeover of Corrado Soprano's businesses and where the DiMeo crime family stands at that time. * Silvio Dante and Carlo Gervasi murder Lupertazzi family soldier ["Fat Dom" Gamiello after he makes a series of jokes concerning Vito's murder and the sexual preferences of New Jersey men. * Agent Harris plies Tony for information on suspected terrorists and warns him about the attempt on his life from Phil Leotardo. *Salvatore "Big Pussy" Bonpensiero dresses as Santa Claus for the neighborhood children and give out toys every Christmas. During one Christmas Eve Salvatore becomes drunk and tempermental angering some of the children. It is later surmised that Bonpensiero was wearing a secretly hidden FBI wire on his person during the festivities. After he is murdered, Bobby Baccalieri assumes the role as Santa Claus. *In The Sopranos: Road to Respect a Health inspector discovers that the kitchen is filthy and states that he has found rat dropping in the kitchen and wants to report it. LaRocca successfully persuades the health inspector to not write up the citation forcing the restaurant's closure. * In The Sopranos: Road to Respect Joey LaRocca, the illegitimate son of Salvatore Bompensiero is initiated into the DiMeo crime family led by Tony Soprano. Production * In the pilot, Satriale's was originally known as Centanni's Meat Market, a real butchery in Elizabeth, New Jersey. The meat market was supposed to be a recurring location but because it was a real business it could not keep closing for shooting. After the show was picked up by HBO, the producers leased a building with a store front in Kearny, New Jersey which has housed Satriale's ever since. The exterior and decor of Satriale's is based on that for Centanni's. * In October 2007 the Satriale's building was demolished to make room for a new condominium development named "The Soprano." Pieces of the façade are being sold on the internet. Owner Manny Costeira told the Associated Press that condo units will be priced at $325,000 to $385,000. Category:Places